Cake: The First Anniversary of Jake and Janet's Universe
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: November 23rd marks the Day of the Doctor, but also the birth of our channel In this first anniversary special, our heroes are summoned to Freddy's to celebrate their friendship along with three very special guests! This story is sadly a one-shot and you'll see why. This story also has characters from Minecraft and Hetalia. Thank you for one fabulous year of adventure!


The Storyteller was preparing something for all us his friends to enjoy. It's been awhile since the craziness started. He met King Creeper, he met Jake, Janet, and the Fazbear, and he reunited with Jacob Storyteller again. Like his past lives, he was almost killed by Daleks and other enemies that wanted him dead like always. Today called for a celebration. He had survived a year with his new set of friends and managed to keep them alive through all of what he made them go through. The Storyteller placed pink kitten kitchen mitts over his hands and slid a cake out of the oven. He smelled the sweet scent of the cake and smiled.

" Betty Crocker never let me down!" The Storyteller shouted.

The Storyteller carried the cake to the counter and applied the frosting. He colored it all blue and made the number 'one' white. " Wait till they see what's inside! I think they'll love it!"

He carried the cake out of the kitchen and entered the console room. He gently placed it on the chair next to the typewriter. He was currently floating in deep space, so, he entered new coordinates to the Fazbear Restaurant. This time, he wanted to land in the kitchen, not in the closet like always. Lucky enough, it landed next to Chica's oven. The Fazbears watched the Storyteller exit the TARDIS and place the cake on the counter. " Hello everyone! Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but it came to my attention that we have been together for almost an entire year! So I took it upon myself to make a cake and celebrate our one year anniversary together, what do you all say?"

Janet smiled, " That's a wonderful, Storyteller. How about it, Jake?"

" I think it's weird, but cool cause there's cake. Hey… cake… Jake… CAKE… JAKE… CAKE! JA-"

" We get the point," Freddy mumbled.

" CAKEY JAKE!" Foxy shouted.

" Oh for the love of all things alien…", the Storyteller says before taking a huge breath. " Anyways, I'm going to go pick up King Creeper, Jacob, and S.U. I'm placing ALL OF YOU in charge of looking after the cake. If anything happens to I'll… I'LL!"

" Sissy slap us? And by us, you mean me?" answered Jake.

" YEA- well… no… well… YES! I will sissy slap you with pride, Mister Schmidt! Just keep an eye on the cake and I will return!"

The Storyteller closes the TARDIS doors and the box slowly starts to vanish. When the box fully disappeared, Jake jumped out of his seat and reached for the cake. Freddy was the first one to single-handedly grabbed his hair and violently pull him back, ripping some of his hair and scalp off in the progress. Jake got up again to reach for the cake once more. Freddy tripped him, got up, and sat on him. " FATBEAR!", Jake gasped. " GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

" No."

" FATBEAR!"

" No."

" FATBEAR PLEASE!"

" No."

" Pretty please~" Jake said in a fluttery way.

Freddy shot up and growled, " WHAT THE-"

" Aha! The cake is mine!"

Janet got in Jake's way.

" I can't let you do this Jake. I'm just following the Storyteller's orders."

" JANET NO! MOVE!"

" Nothing personal, Jake… it's just business." Janet punched Jake hard in the chest and in the face. Chica cheered and Foxy whined. Jake stumbled to his feet and stared at Janet who was strangely proud of her actions. Freddy joined in as well in the short celebration of the new Janet Baker, who finally worked up the courage to stand up to Jake. That was until Jacob Storyteller suddenly swooped in the room and cleared his throat loudly. Everyone stopped to glance at the hero. Jacob smiled. " I heard everything. No need to hide anything from me."

" What took you so long?", asked Jake. " And how did you know that-"

" The Storyteller was hosting a party for all of us? The answer, the Storyteller told me thousands of times to come to this party before Doctor Jacob does anything stupid."

Jacob sat right next to Bonnie, who was shaking with happiness and joy. Bonnie has always been a huge fan of Jacob Storyteller ever since he started saving the world at a young age. It was that in 2005, he started defending the city from crooks, villains, meteors, and highly acidic rain storms. Bonnie and the rest of the gang were still as they were now when all of this was going on in New Port City; trapped in their suits and souls tied down by the Man in Purple. Janet was also killed by him, Jake was killed by Foxy but was brought back to life by an empty mystical Golden Freddy suit that serves as his " real" and "physical" body.

" H-hi… Jacob…" Bonnie muttered.

" Hello, Bonnie the Bunny! Wonderful red guitar you got there!" Jacob pointed to the red instrument resting on Bonnie's lap.

" Oh… thanks. I got it from the Storyteller. He says it's very special, crafted by musical god."

" Did he say, 'Buddy Guy'?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Just wondering..."

Jacob has been friends with the Time Child for a very long time. Around 2007 was when they met. He learned one thing from their friendship, the Storyteller is a big liar. Even in his third incarnation, he still intends to be the greatest fibster of all of time and space. Once, he told Jacob that he met Doctor Jacob Storyteller in a Taco Bell bathroom in 2008, but around that time, he was still locked up in the New Port High Maximum Security Prison. Obviously, Jacob didn't believe him.

" So where's the Storyteller now?"

" He's out getting King and Soviet."

On cue, the TARDIS appeared in the same exact spot. " Hello, I'm ba-"

" OUT OF THE WAY, IMBRED!"

King pushed the Storyteller aside harshly and growled at everyone, except Jacob. He approached him and shouted, " MOVE!"

" Mister Creeper!" snapped the Storyteller.

" I SAID MOVE!"

" KING!"

" S.T it's fine. I'll move. You can have my seat. I'll just stand."

King smiled. Soviet Union( Also referred to as Joseph Braginsky), frowned at King. " Ever heard of a proper greeting, Creeper?"

" Shut it, Commie!"

King and S.U come from two different universes and two different kingdoms. King Creeper is a proud father, husband, and leader of the southern section of the country of Minecraft in Universe Eleven( Storyteller calls it 'King Creeper's Universe' and the 'Four Cornered Universe' because of it's square shape). Soviet Union comes from Universe Two-thousand and eight( The Anthro Country Universe) where some humans take the physical form of humans (Hetalia). He is also a proud father, husband, and leader of the great powerful nation of the USSR.

" What did you call me, green man?"

" I CALLED YOU-"

" Enough! Please! Let's just…" The Storyteller saw the cake on the counter and remembered why he was here with his friends. Eat some cake! I made it all for you to eat and I really hope you enjoy it!" Everyone looked at the cake and at the Storyteller. " Oh! Right… Jacob. I have some plates in the TARDIS. Can you go and get them? It's in the kitchen near-"

Jacob was already at the cake, cutting pieces for everyone and serving them on blue plates.

" Oh! Right… you already know where they were. Must've slipped under my nose while I was talking."

Jacob smiled has he handed the Storyteller a piece.

" Happy Anniversary, Storyteller."

" Happy Anniversary to you, Jacob Storyteller!"

The Storyteller's cake turned TARDIS blue and had the same words on his police box surfing below the frosting. At first when Jacob was cutting them, they were a dull grey, but when he placed them in front of one of the members, the spongy part of the cake turned into a particular theme the love. King's turned into the colors of his nation's flag, S.U's took the shape of a hammer and sickle. Freddy's turned brown, Bonnie's turned purple, Chica's was yellow, Foxy's was a jolly roger, Jake's was golden, and Janet's was a light blue. JST's was so happy that his was his symbol on his chest. Everyone was happy. The Storyteller munched happily on his cake while he surveyed the room. He loved seeing his friends happy and that made him… well… happy! Once everyone was done, Jake started to chant. " Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Everyone joined in, even Jacob. King slammed his fist on the table as he chanted speech. Everyone joined King and the Storyteller shot up his hand.

" Okay! Okay! I will speech for you all…"

Laughter followed.

" Ha ha… so…"

The Storyteller tugged on both sides of his bowtie.

" Last year. We met. Sort of… well no… we…" the Storyteller sighed and looked at you. " Look, I really don't want to be that type of person that breaks the first wall, and neither does the writers. Right?"

We agree, Storyteller. Jake Russell doesn't like breaking the fourth wall. It says it takes away from what is Jake and Janet's Universe: a fun and adventurous set of stories. He calls them, TV episodes. One day, he dreams of this being all a television show.

" Wow! That's awesome!" Jake says.

I know… but I tell him not to think too big. But he says, " Good big, or go home!"

" He be provin' a point, Sally!" Foxy said.

Yeah…

HEY HEY! JAKE RUSSELL HERE AND I… oh… you guys busy with something?

" Nothing at all, Mister Russell! It's an honor, by the way, to hear from you!"

Oh, it's nothing, Jacob.

" Y'know, I always wondered. How did you create me? And how about everyone else?"

Well, Jacob, Storyteller, King, and Jake. I created you guys. I made Jacob when I was only five years old. At the time, I needed a hero in my life to save me from bullies I had in school. So, one day, while I was sitting on the bus, the thought of you came to me. At the time, I made you really really powerful.

" Really!? Awww…"

I couldn't let you be too powerful, so I had to debuff you.

" Damn it."

" LANGUAGE!", the Storyteller shouted.

Anyways, years later, I was getting into Doctor Who and Minecraft. It was around 2012 when I created both the Storyteller and King Creeper. When I was creating an OC for Doctor Who, I thought, maybe the Doctor needs a son, he has a daughter, a mother( in the comics), and a granddaughter.

" Sweet! Wait… Doctor Who is... what?"

We have so much planned for you…

The Storyteller gulped.

King was created when I was wearing a creeper skin in-game.

" Ingame? What the heck?"

It's a long story… while I was wearing it, creepers kept appearing everywhere inside where another friend and I were building. I was going to call you Overlord X and you would have an entirely different backstory.

" I WILL NOT BE OVERLORD X!"

You won't be anytime soon, King. And Jake… oh, Jake… you are basically the closest thing to me. I created you based off of most of my personal traits; funny, cunning, sexy-ish...

" SEXY-ISH?! EXCUSE ME!?"

Don't forget loud and very into one's self, Russell.

Ha ha…

" So what about Janet, eh?"

Oh, Janet was created alongside with the character development of Jake. Sort of what the opposite of Jake would be. They would balance each other out.

Janet and Jake nodded at each other with satisfaction

" Do I get a reason why I was made?"

Of course, Joseph! A friend and I created you because we both LOVE Hetalia! It's similar to Russell's story, except the whole game concept. He was also created during the full development of King Creeper.

" Interesting... What's-"

" Joseph, it's best not to question them anymore. Speaking of which… can we see you sometime?"

Only when the time is right, Storyteller. You must celebrate. Celebrate with your friends… and family.

The Storyteller raised an eyebrow. " Family? Like my… father?"

Silence.

" Hello? Mister Russell? Miss Baker? Hello?"

" They can't hear you. They're gone." said a male British voice.

The room turned their attention to a man in a neat purple jacket with a matching bowtie and vest. Across the vest was a gold chain. He also wore black pants and dress shoes. His hair was swerved to the side and was very silky and smooth like butter. He had a large chin which Jake found quite funny. His dirty green eyes and looked directly at the Storyteller, who wasn't far from crying.

" Who is… who are you?" Bonnie asked politely.

The Storyteller sniffed once and approached the man.

" He's my father…"


End file.
